Horses
Horses are single-toed (hooved) quadraped mammals. Up until the early 20th century, horses were often used as beasts of burden and were ideal pulling carriages, ferrying people to different locations. * In the 1992 Disney animated film Aladdin, the Grand Vizier Jafar is riding a horse out to the Cave of Wonders. Later, Prince Achmed comes riding into Agrabah on a white horse. * In the 1980 comedy Airplane!, the wife of Rex Kramer was in bed with a horse sleeping next to her. This was intended as a parody of a rather infamous scene from The Godfather. * In horror fiction, horses are most commonly seen in films that take place during the Victorian era of the mid to late 19th century. In nearly all film versions of Bram Stoker's Dracula, the character of Jonathan Harker takes a horse-drawn carriage across the Borgo Pass in Transylvania on his buisiness trip to Castle Dracula. * In the 1920 silent film Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a horse-drawn carriage nearly runs down the brutish Edward Hyde as he is skulking about the streets of London. * An extremely fake-looking horse prop can be seen in the 1965 Japanese movie Frankenstein Conquers the World. It is one of several farm animals that finds itself victim to the appetite of the monster known as Baragon. * In The Godfather, Don Vito Corleone sent a message to filmmaker Jack Woltz, who refused to cast family friend Johnny Fontane in a film. Woltz woke up to find the severed head of his prized stallion in the bed next to him. * One of the most notable appearances of horses in both literature and film is the story of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The story was written by Washington Irving and first published in 1820. It tells the tale of a meek school teacher named Ichabod Crane who is terrorized by the ghostly Headless Horseman and his demonic black steed. * Horses can also be used as an accesory to murder. It's weird, but true. In the 1939 Universal Pictures horror film Son of Frankenstein, the Frankenstein Monster (at the behest of Ygor), murders a Burgher and then makes it appear as if he had been run over by a horse and carriage. * In Werewolf of London, a group of ponies were used by Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his colleague Hugh Renwick as they traversed the mountains of Tibet in search of the rare flower known as mariphasa lupine lumina. * In Maleficent, Prince Phillip rode through the glen outside of the kingdom of King Stefan upon a majestic white steed. The faerie known as Maleficent used her magic to shape-change a servant named Diaval into several animals, including a horse. She rode Diaval to the King Stefan's castle in the hopes of saving Princess Aurora from the effects of her own curse. Notes & Trivia * Dark Horse Entertainment is the name of an independent film production company that produced movies such as 30 Days of Night. * The term "White Horse" is a fictional metaphor used in the film Halloween II (2009). It is linked to instinct, purity and the drive of the physical body to release powerful and emotional forces, like rage with ensuing chaos and destruction. Michael Myers often saw the imagery of a white horse in his dreams as did his younger sister Laurie Strode. Appearances # 10,000 BC # A Day at the Races # Aladdin # Battle for the Planet of the Apes # Beneath the Planet of the Apes # Black Cat, The # Chisum # Count Dracula # Curse of Frankenstein, The # Desert Phantom # Django # Django Unchained # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde # Dracula # Godfather, The # Legend of Tarzan, The # Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring # Maleficent # Million Ways to Die in the West, A # Planet of the Apes # Seabiscuit # She-Wolf of London # Sleeping Beauty # Thief of Bagdad, The # Werewolf of London # Young Frankenstein Category:Animals Category:Aladdin (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Black Cat, The (1934)/Miscellaneous Category:Chisum (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Desert Phantom (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:Django (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Django Unchained (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1958)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather, The (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Maleficent (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Million Ways to Die in the West, A (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:She-Wolf of London (1946)/Miscellaneous Category:Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Miscellaneous Category:Thief of Bagdad, The (1940)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous Category:Young Frankenstein (1974)/Miscellaneous